Large Omni-channel retailers typically utilize on-premise Order Management Systems to manage the order fulfillment process across all their fulfillment channels such as E-fulfillment centers (EFC), distribution centers (DCs), ship-from-store (SFS) and third party logistics (3PL). As more and more retailers turn to predictive analytics and optimization models which leverage Big Data to improve their overall cost-to-serve, they often need to do this with SaaS hosted Big Data Analytics Platforms (due to the complexity of the infrastructure, technologies, data science skills required by such a platform).